CHAINED
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: [CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION] Making his plans to take over ShinRa, Rufus had no idea that his one person would be the key to helping him with his goals. Not to mention saving their world from the fate that had been written for them. Rufus/Harry/Sephiroth
1. Prologue I, Emerald Green POV

**CHAINED**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, because those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Game(s): Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII**

**Pairing(s): [Main] Rufus Shinra/Harry Potter/Sephiroth, Various/Harry Potter, etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Language, Slash, Slavery, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, PWP, Tragedy/Comfort, etc.**

**Summary: While attending a slave auction with his father, Rufus Shinra, the son of the richest man in the world, had no idea that his interests would be capture by one of the young men being put up for sale. That night he comes into the possession of a world-weary young man by the name of Harrison, who possesses a strange and almost detached view of the world around him. Making his plans to take over ShinRa, Rufus had no idea that his one person would be the key to helping him with his goals. Not to mention saving their world from the fate that had been written for them.**

**A/N: This is going to be sort of AU for the Final Fantasy VII canon, and all the events in Harry Potter happened except for some changes. Harry looks more like his mother, but still had his father's messy hair. Plus Harry is based a bit on C.C. from Code Geass, with him being alive for so long that he has developed a jaded view on everything. **

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

Heated gazes blazed across his skin, perverse promises floated through their minds as the spotlights overhead burned down on him from overhead. A thick black leather strip covered his eyes, and prevented him from glaring at the sick degenerates around him. Not that anything humans did surprised him, after all any remaining faith in humanity that he had left a long time ago. Long ago he had accepted that there were people like these, whom supported this. Human Trafficking, an act of stripping away the will of others and turning them into nothing but objects to be sold to the highest bidder. Moving his shackled hands a little to try and get some feeling back in them, the slender young man gritted his teeth at the situation he was in.

It wasn't the first time, and he was sure that it most likely wouldn't be the last. Forcing himself not to fidget, he stood a little straighter and steeled himself for the life awaiting him. Like many others, all he could do is hope that he wasn't bought by some sick fuck, who would try to damage him beyond repair. Not that doing that to him was such an easy task mind you. Snorting at the thought, he knew anything done to him was never permanent. He would always recover and move on, as he had been doing for centuries now.

The only thing that made him feel at least a bit okay with the situation he found himself in was the fact that he was keeping a woman and child from being separated, and put into this horrible situation. Warmth spread around the chasm where his heart once thrived at the thought of the woman and her son, whom had taken him in after finding him in the snow. In order to pay them back for that unexpected show of compassion, he was doing this to make sure to keep them from this fate.

Anyone else, he would have vanished regardless of whether they would've been punished for his actions. Two faces flashed within his mind's eye, and the cool feel of the pendent resting against his chest seemed to come to the forefront of his mind. He thankfully still had the gift that he been given to him by the young boy. _**"Alright everyone, this is one of the more exotic pieces of merchandise that we have available this evening!" **_Resisting the urge to break the man's hold on him as he felt himself ushered through the curtains, he let himself be brought to the platform, which had been installed just for this auction.

Large hands rested on his shoulders, and he once again had to hold himself from shaking free from the hands. After all, he didn't want anyone touching him.

"_**This one is a real beauty with an unknown origin, a slender almost delicate build, skin as pale as the moon, and hair darker than the night sky itself…but that's not all-" **_One of the hands on his shoulder suddenly slid up his neck to the back of his head. The young man tensed up, and then a moment later felt the strip of leather being pulled away from his face. For a moment silence filled the room as everyone watched with the utmost attention while he slowly opened his eyes. Gasps rang throughout the room as they took in his bright eyes. _**"-and eyes as bright as the very substance that fills our planet." **_ Excited mutterings sprung up in the crowd, and the black-haired male noted that many were planning on bidding on him from what he could discern from their expressions.

Oh, he had no doubt that he was going to be bought tonight, and it would be because of his eyes. Call him arrogant all you like, but he was certain of this due to how many times he's been bought before. Many people that he had encountered, whether good or bad had always commented on his eyes. The old woman, who had taken him in once had said that his eyes seemed to captivate their very soul. Letting his eyelids droop halfway, he trailed his eyes from person to person. Every time he would look someone straight in the eyes, they would instantly stop what they were doing to stare back.

Smirking mentally in bemusement, he closed his eyes before clenching his fists behind his back. _'Just like they're in a trance…'_ It would be over in a few minutes anyway, there was no use for him to think about such irrelevant things.

"_**So should we start the bidding at One million gill?"**_

Bids filled the air, and as each bidder yelled an amount, the exotic young man assessed their worth. Some didn't look half bad, while others he hoped didn't have the slightest chance of winning. Not that he put much weight in the appearance of the bidders, after all the ugliest personality can be hidden behind the face of an angel. Most here were businessmen, old or young, the kind that frequented these kind of things and then go home to kiss their wife and children goodnight. They were the type of man who had just bought someone who could've been his wife or children if things had been different.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the last bid until the room fell completely silent. The emerald-eyed beauty was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the spotlight falling down on a man that was walking up to the stage. Looking directly into the man's face, his green eyes connected with aquamarine eyes. Registering the features of the man, the raven-haired boy could've sworn for a second that his old rival and dear friend of his had been reborn. But the completely white attire made him think that in order to screw with his mind, and angel had come to liberate him.

Of course, like he had always known the thought was tossed aside as he saw the smirk on the handsome man's face. Blond hair hung loose around his face, and aquamarine eyes were as hard as Mythril. As soon as he stood on the stage, the 'merchandise' noticed the steel suitcase that was in his hand. Curious as to what he was going to do, his green eyes widened in shock as the man unlatched the top, and swung it open. Paper currency flew out and fell around him, the auctioneer, and the man who was going to be his master.

"This is enough right?"

The auctioneer could only gape in shock at the amount of Gil that was around them, and nodded dumbly. Instantly the shackles around the raven-haired beauty's wrists and ankles fell. Staring up at his buyer with apathetic half-lidded eyes, he didn't make a single move. Once again Aquamarine connected with emerald, and the blond smirked as he held his hand out to him.

"Come."

With a small sigh, the pretty young man placed his hand in his master's as he knew he had no other choice. The moment Harrison James Potter had no idea of how much he was going to change the future of the world he had lived to witness come to be. Nor did he have any idea of what the fates had in store for him. Stepping off of the stage, he stared into the man's face as he felt a spark flicker briefly in his soul.

Things were going to be very intriguing beyond this point, this the immortal boy could tell.

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *

Oh yeah, I stopped it there, though the next chapter will pretty much be from Rufus's POV of the Auction, and then we move on with the story. I hope that you all enjoyed and will continue to read this story. (Bows) I also can't wait to read the reviews! I especially can't wait for the reviews, because I am a shameless review whore. I can't help it, and most of the authors on here are the same. LOL!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


	2. Prologue II, Aquamarine POV

**CHAINED**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, because those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Game(s): Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII**

**Pairing(s): [Main] Rufus Shinra/Harry Potter/Sephiroth, Various/Harry, etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Language, Slash, Slavery, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, PWP, Tragedy/Comfort, etc.**

**Summary: While attending a slave auction with his father, the son of the richest man in the world had no idea that he would actually have his interest captured by one of the young men put up for sale. There he comes into the possession of a world-weary young man, who possesses a strange view of the world around him. Making his plans to take over ShinRa, he had no idea that this one person would be the key to helping him with his goals. Not to mention saving their world from the fate that was written down for them.**

**A/N: Well I am certainly happy that everyone loved the first chapter of this story. Plus I felt motivated by all of the reviews that I received, and hopes that this continues. I've decided thanks to the nagging of a friend of mine, that if I get a lot of reviews then I will work extra hard on updating the chapters more frequently when I can. College has me in a stranglehold right now with only two weeks in the quarter left, and the inevitable amount of projects that shall be shoved down my throat. Thankfully, I'll be spending a lot more time on the computer due to this.**

**Also I've come to notice that a lot of people are talking about the length of the chapter, and I have to say sorry but I will make the chapter longer or shorter depending on how long I want the chapter to be. That's just something you are going to have to accept. I don't have a lot of time to be working on fanfiction already, and so if it's short then you're just going to have to accept that. **

**LOL, anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**

* * *

**

Prologue, Part II

* * *

Leaning back in his seat with an air of indifference, Rufus Shinra, the Vice President of the ShinRa Electric Power Company, took in the people around him. The handsome blond had no idea as to why he allowed his worthless father to talk him into attending one of these abominable events.

Really now?

A slave auction?

What exactly is entertaining in the least about this situation?

Allowing his icy aquamarine eyes to scan the others that came, he snorted as he took in their different behaviors. His father, Rufus Shinra Sr. and the President of ShinRa was currently being entertained by a woman, whose dress put even their 'beloved' Scarlet's to shame in skimpiness. Bringing his glass to his lips, he turned his attention to the woman in question. The head of the Weapons Development Department was currently talking to one of the many young men, whom were positioned around her feet as if she was some kind of goddess. He couldn't help but be amused as she ignored the attentions of Heidegger, the head of the Public Safety Maintenance Department, and Palmer, the head of the Space Exploration Department.

Swishing the wine around in his glass, he glanced over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see the disgusted look that Tseng, his personal bodyguard sent in the direction of the trio. After all, the latter two of the trio were nothing but jokes in ShinRa despite their positions. Heidegger was a braggart, whom loved to make himself seem more important than he was. Just thinking about that god-awful statue he had built, made him contemplate whether he should have the Turks blow it sky high every day.

The Space Program, which should've been a point of pride for their company was a catastrophe under the incompetent man. Rufus still didn't know why his father allowed the man to continue being the head, when it was obvious that he had no idea what he was talking about. Bringing his glass up to his face, he lightly sniffed the wine and hummed softly. One person he could thank Gaia didn't attend was Hojo, the Head of the Science Department. He gave Rufus the creeps, and didn't believe that the only experiments the man did were the ones he made reports on for their monthly meetings.

But the most surprising guest of their little party had to be the SOLDIER Director, Lazard Deusericus, and the three Generals of SOLDIER Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Sephiroth. All four men seemed to be extremely uncomfortable with the situation, even though Sephiroth showed no such thing. Angeal showed his displeasure with a deep frown as he scanned their surroundings, he was dressed in pressed blue dress shirt and black slacks. Genesis was too busy reading his Loveless novel, and seemed to be trying to block out the sound of people placing their bids on the people being auctioned off. He was wearing a red and black dress shirt, and black slacks.

Sephiroth sat in his chair and watched the proceedings with impassive cat-slitted green eyes. His silver hair over his shoulders, and he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and black dress shirt. The man was basically sex personified, not that he was better looking than him though.

Lastly there was Reeve Tuesti, the head of the Urban Development Department, whom looked just as uncomfortable here as he did any time he was around the rest of them. He was there sipping his drink, while shifting slightly as some women threw him kisses. Chuckling slightly, Rufus threw back the rest of his drink and motioned for another. It was going to be a long night, he could tell that already.

Thankfully Hojo hadn't decided to show up, and that was something that everyone was grateful for. Everyone was creeped out by that man in one way or another. Sipping a bit of his new glass, he let his eyes drift over to the stage where person by person was being sold to the highest bidder. Rufus couldn't help his lip curling downward in disgust at the people clamoring left and right to outbid each other over the life of a human being disgusting. All of the people on stage either were scared of the life ahead of them, angry, or resigned. He felt the most pity for those that were resigned. After all, that meant that they knew there was nothing they could do.

His father of course clapped as he laughed boisterously at every person that was sold. If he wasn't already disgusted enough of his father, he would swear that he had reached a new level of hatred for the man. The President of Shinra had done the exact same thing with his many lovers even Rufus's mother. Rufus Shinra Sr. seemed to still believe that he knew nothing about that piece of information.

"_**Alright everyone, this is one of the more exotic pieces of merchandise that we have available this evening!"**_

With those words, all eyes seemed to snap to the auctioneer whom had a smug smirk on his face. Obviously, he had known that this was the part of the show that everyone was waiting for this whole time. The overhead lights shined down on the stage, and a delicate young man was being brought onto the stage. For some reason, he had strips of leather covering his eyes, and there were shackles on his wrists and ankles. Raising an eyebrow at this, Rufus wondered why exactly they used these kinds of measures. He had seen them do the same with the more built slaves, but this boy didn't seem like he could hurt a fly.

'_But looks are deceiving…'_

After all, not many knew that he could wield a shotgun with one hand. Just because he was the favored son of the President, many thought that he had been raised with a silver spoon in his mouth. They were right to a certain extent, but unfortunately, with that silver spoon there was a gun pressed against the back of his head as well.

"_**This one is a real beauty with an unknown origin, a slender almost delicate build, skin as pale as the moon, and hair darker than the night sky itself…but that's not all-"**_

Rufus traced the boy's body with his cold aquamarine eyes, and then he looked over everyone's reactions. Brushing his hair away from his face, he was amused to see that out of everyone, Sephiroth seemed to be the most interested in a way besides perversion. The latter interest being what was coming from Palmer and Heidegger. Turning his attention back to the man, he watched as he pulled the strips of leather away from the boy's face and his eyes widened a little at the brilliant green eyes that were revealed to them all.

_**"-and eyes as bright as the very substance that fills our planet."**_

Instead of the fear or even rage that was expected, the young man only seemed to stare at them nonchalant at the fact that he was about to sold to the highest bidder. Don't take what he was saying wrong; he wasn't saying that he was broken. Oh there were several before him, whom looked like they had been, but he looked as if this didn't matter to him. Almost as if he was used to this, and didn't very much care for what was happening because he couldn't care less.

"_**So should we start the bidding at One million gill?"**_

Sipping form his wine glass once more, he couldn't help but feel curious about the jaded glint in this boy's eyes. Chuckling softly at this turn of events, he turned to Tseng while the others in their group watched the auction commence. The tall Wutainese man leaned over the back of the chair, and didn't move as the blond Vice President of ShinRa whispered something into his ear. After a few moments, the man nodded and stood back to his full height before walking back through the curtains behind their section.

Letting his eyes drift back to the stage, Rufus ShinRa Jr. had made a decision. He was going to buy this boy, because something was telling him that he will make things interesting. Not to mention, he wanted to know what gave someone so young those world-weary eyes. The prices that were being shot out were getting higher and higher, and most of those who had initially been betting had backed out as it went past the amount of money they possessed. One man in particular, a grotesquely large man seemed to be salivating at the sight of the shackled boy.

The corner of his lip curled in disgust, and remembered the name of the man. Don Coreno, a man whom was on his father's payroll in the slums was a known lover for beautiful things, especially women. But it seemed that this boy had caught his eye. Unfortunately for Coreno, he wasn't going to get his way this time. Smirking, he saw Tseng come back from behind the curtain and a metal briefcase was in his hands. It was set next to him, and he grasped the handle as he stood up.

No one noticed his movements but the SOLDIERs, Lazard, and Reeve. Once he was making his way towards the stage did everyone else at the table notice him. The closer he got to the stage, the more he could see that the boy was so bored with the situation that he was lost in his thoughts. Almost laughing, he stopped in the middle of the room.

"_**A hundred billion gil."**_

He knew there was no turning back after this. Continuing his path to the stage, he watched as the slender male was brought out of his thoughts and looked him directly in the eye. The smirk that slithered onto his face couldn't be stop as he saw the amused expression on the other's face. Getting up onto the stage, Rufus kept his eyes on the other's as he unlatched the top of the suitcase and slung it open. Paper gil fluttered around the stage like snow as it surrounded them. The widened green eyes that looked into his own caused Rufus's smirk to widen.

"This is enough right?"

Not a moment later, the shackles fell from the smaller male's wrists and ankles, before clattering to the floor beneath him. The pale 'merchandise' rubbed his wrists, while he continued to lock his half-lidded eyes with Rufus's. Otherwise, he didn't make a single move. Making his decision, he held out his hand to the other and his eyes hardened to show he wouldn't take any disobedience.

"Come."

Something flickered within those emerald green eyes, but then they were blocked from his sight as they closed and a delicate hand was placed in his own.

* * *

End of Prologue, Part II

* * *

Well that was the second Prologue and now we are onto the official first chapter, which I had been working on before this so it should be done soon! XD I've also started back working on Pretty Poison, because my hatred of Nibelheim has fired me up and forced me to work on it. Some thanks can also go to Gloxi, since she had asked me about it. Plus I was bribed! D8 I can't help but comply when I am being bribed with chapters~! =A= Once again, as much as I would like to make all these chapters long, I don't have that much time. So if they are short then they are short, and you're going to have to deal with it. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around.

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAINED**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, because those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Game(s): Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII**

**Pairing(s): [Main] Rufus Shinra/Harry Potter/Sephiroth, Various/Harry, etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Language, Slash, Slavery, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, PWP, Tragedy/Comfort, etc.**

**Summary: While attending a slave auction with his father, the son of the richest man in the world had no idea that he would actually have his interest captured by one of the young men put up for sale. There he comes into the possession of a world-weary young man, who possesses a strange view of the world around him. Making his plans to take over ShinRa, he had no idea that this one person would be the key to helping him with his goals. Not to mention saving their world from the fate that was written down for them.**

**A/N: Yay! I am so happy with the reviews I received, and I hope that this kind of thing continues! Like I said, reviews make the world go round…well DeathNoteMaker's world anyway. LOL, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well. A lot of this story is going to be taking place in the Before Crisis and Crisis Core plotline before going anywhere near the FF7 plotline, which will be blown to hell. 8D Ah, and about the scene with Rufus and the briefcase full of money, no I wasn't inspired by 'Okane ga Nai'. One cause I've never even seen that anime or even read the manga, and that should tell you that right there. It is just a coincidence. Strangely enough the idea just came to me, and I was like ha! This is hilarious for some reason as I had really gotten the idea of Rufus's briefcase from Seto Kaiba…yeah I know LOL…even if I had got it from something, I don't see that as a point to criticize. That just seems like nitpicking to me.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

The bright yellow Chocobo plushy in the slender male's arm wasn't what caught the attention of every eye as he passed. No it was more of the beautiful male being in nothing but a large white button-up shirt, which forcefully wrenched every head in his direction. Long shapely and hairless legs were in plain view of everyone, and half-lidded emerald green eyes as bright as any of the SOLDIER's eyes mesmerized them. As he sashayed down the hall, everyone couldn't help but notice the sway of his hips with each step. Rufus Shinra's pet has become a common sight since he first appeared not even a month ago.

With complete disregard to anything that could happen to him, the apathetic young man was known to make his way to the SOLDIER's cafeteria with a slight determined glint in his half-lidded eyes. The soft clap of his bare feet against the floor of the hallway echoed slightly, before he walked through the doors. All sound in the cafeteria quieted instantly as every eye landed on the petite raven-haired young man. A frown was on his pretty face, and he seemed to be scanning the entire room as if he was looking for someone.

One of the newer SOLDIERs, whom hadn't seen the boy yet, got up from his seat and made his way over without paying any heed to the hissed comments to just leave it alone. Making his way over to the smaller male, he smiled charmingly. "Why hello…I don't think I've seen you around here before." Staring into those beautiful bright green eyes of his, the SOLDIER didn't expect the snort that flew from the male as he turned his back to him and his long black hair followed his movement.

"I don't have time to exchange pleasantries with you as I have something important to do."

Gaping, the SOLDIER watched as the feminine boy walked away without another glance in his direction, and continued searching for whatever he had come for. Others around him could only shake their head in amusement or send him sympathetic looks. After all, he hadn't been the only one to try and chat up the beauty only to be shot down instantly with disregard. But then again, they couldn't say they didn't see why.

As the emerald-eyed beauty was the personal companion of Rufus Shinra after all.

His frown deepened as he went further into the cafeteria. Where was the insufferable SOLDIER Third Class! The knucklehead had taken his stuffed Bahamut, and he was not happy! Sharp green eyes flitted from one person to the next, and finally they latched onto the back of a spiky-haired young man's head. Picking up a random utensil from a table he passed by, with a flick of his wrist, he launched it towards the SOLDIER and watched in amusement as everyone moved out of the way and he didn't seem to notice the projectile coming his way. It was only due to the timely arrival of the helmet smacking his target in the head that saved him from having a fork sticking out the back of it.

Both of his hands were on the back of his head as he yelped, and the young man turned in his seat to glare at his friend. "DAMMIT KUNSEL! WHAT WAS THE FOR!" Snorting, he continued forward and the shadows around him seemed to move ominously. The one he had been aiming at didn't seem to notice the danger he was in, and his friend pointed behind him. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened and a nervous chuckle spilled from his lips as the petite male stopped right behind him.

"Oh! Hey there Harry…"

Zachary (Zack) Fair was cut off as a hand was held out towards him. Looking from the hand up to the apathetic face, he noticed his narrowed green eyes. "Give it back." Smiling questioningly, the larger male continued to laugh nervously.

"Give back what?"

Raising an eyebrow, the slender half-dressed male only tapped his barefoot on the cold tile floor.

"Bahamut-kun…give him back."

For a second, the Third Class SOLDIER didn't say a word and his nervous chuckles seemed to increase. "Actually…about that…" The petite beauty's eye twitched slightly, but if no one was paying too close attention they missed it. "Where is Bahamut-kun?" Behind him, the shadows seemed to writhe and that only caused others to throw themselves away from what was going to be something ugly. The pupils in the emerald green eyes narrowed into slits eerily reminiscent of a certain General of SOLDIER.

"_**Zachary Fair, you will give **__**Bahamut-kun **__**back to **__**me ."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rufus looked up from the paperwork he was currently going through his desk to the door. "Come in." Before he looked back down at the documents, he saw the amused face of Angeal Hewley who held a familiar figure by back of his shirt in front of him. In two slender arms were a golden-yellow Chocobo plushy and the other was a dark gray almost black Bahamut plushy. Despite being held up like a naughty child, there seemed to be a lazily satisfied look on the petite beauty's face.

"I believe this kitten belongs to you?"

Placing him gently on his feet, the larger male placed a hand on his head. "I found him in the cafeteria bullying my puppy." Raising an eyebrow, the blond male turned his gaze towards the said kitten as he got himself from under the SOLDIER first class's hand, and sashayed over to the couch that had had claimed as his. Placing the Bahamut near a large pile of plush dolls, he took the Chocobo with him as he plopped down on the couch. Half-lidded green eyes peered over at them in boredom, before he wrapped his arms and legs around the Chocobo and closed his eyes to take a small catnap.

Sighing, he placed his pen down on the desk. "I thank you Hewley, I would've sent out some of the Turks to find him, but we all know how that turned out last time." Chuckling, the larger man nodded. "Yes, I've heard they only have that as a task for punishment now…he is a slippery little thing."

Rufus did nothing but smirk, "Yes he is."

The two talked for a few minutes before Angeal left. Silence reigned for a moment, before two slender arms wrapped around the Vice President's shoulders. "I had done what you asked." Leaning forward, soft lips pressed against the blond's neck. Reaching over into his shirt, the slender male pulled out a folder and placed it on the otherwise organized desk. Pulling away, the black-haired boy walked over to the couch and resumed his previous position.

"On my way to retrieve Bahamut-kun, I had took a little stroll in the SOLDIER department, which I swear needs to up their security…" Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, he yawned and laid against the large Chocobo plushy. "Those documents just so happened to be laying about in the Director's room, and I thought it would interest you…especially with this little pet project in the slums that you've been helping along."

Aquamarine eyes scanned the contents of the papers and a smirk widened on his handsome face. "Well…this is certainly interesting, more reports of new tests that Hojo wants to perform on some of the SOLDIERs whom performance has been lacking as of late." Hearing a snort from off to the side, Rufus turned his head to look at his accomplice. "The fact that you people can't see that your top scientist is just a lucky idiot is beyond me…you should hear that crazy bastard's mutterings…he has absolutely no idea what the hell he is doing." Treading slender digits through his silky black locks, he tilted his head in the white-clad man's direction.

"Thanks to that wack job of a scientist, I've also found out some interesting facts about that fascinating General."

That seemed to grab his attention, and who could blame him after all?

Not many people knew much about the General, just that he was brought to ShinRa by Hojo and quickly became the top SOLDIER and poster boy of ShinRa.

Blatantly ignoring the questioning gaze that was on him, the delicate male just closed his eyes and snuggled into the Chocobo. "But I'll keep that info for myself…" Bringing a hand up to muffle his yawn, he tightened his arms around his plushy. Chuckling, Rufus got up from his chair and made came to a stop in front of his 'pet'. Hovering over the other, the Vice President brought a hand up to his tie and pulled it loose.

"Now what exactly would you have me do for this bit of information?"

Opening one eye, a teasing smirk crawled across his pretty face. Releasing the plushy, he wrapped his arms around Rufus's neck, and tilted his head back. "The same price as usual." Tracing his fingers through the silky raven locks, the aquamarine-eyed male nodded.

" I see nothing wrong with that."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Yep, I got chapter three done since I was so happy that with all the reviews I have received. Keep it up, and this story may end way before I intended it to with this pace of updates! XD LOL, well with that aside, things will start rolling soon enough, and we will begin seeing a bit more action. Plus the chapters after this one shall be getting longer, just needed to give ya'll something to tide you over as I work on the story LOL!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


End file.
